


Numb

by Sho_okie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_okie/pseuds/Sho_okie
Summary: "Gyu, get the fuck off! You're embarrassing!""You're the one fucking made me watch a horror movie, deal with it"Mingyu felt himself being lifted of his 'friend' then heard a calm yet pissed off voice"The movies are done, can you get off me now, my legs feel numb." well fuck.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Cinema Encounters

It's that time of the year again where Mingyu tries his hardest to avoid his best friend for three days, why? Well, it's halloween and every year his 'best friend' tries to drag him into the city's halloween fest.

  
"Mingyu, come out! We'll have fun i promise!" He would've believed his friend here if he hadn't heard that line for the past 5 years, and every single time Mingyu would come home spooked and can't sleep for fucks sake. Tired from the bullshit, he answered with full sarcasm, "mmhmm by we, you mean your stanky ass self will have fun seeing me die."

  
Seokmin then burst out laughing like a mad man, "Ok I'm sorry but come on, i already brought us royalty tickets, so we could try every single thing, but you could always pay me back the fifty dol-"

  
"Give me the goddamn tickets, Seok" if only Mingyu wasn't so stingy.

  
Seokmin smiled widely while handing the ticket over to him, " You know for a guy who's as big as you, I wouldn't see you as the cowardice type"

  
"Uh-huh and for a guy who always goes to the gym, I don't see you as the type who can't open a water bottle, but am i judging?" He shot his friend a glare and lightly punched him in the leg, while he was trying to get out from under his bed.  
"Help me out here" he whined to the smiley fool looking down on him.

  
After a few minutes of wriggling himself, Mingyu finally got out exhausted. Instead of helping him, Seokmin left him struggling and went to his kitchen to find something to eat. Still feeling salty, Mingyu grumbled to himself "I'm suprised that i stuck with him for 6 years, i wouldve been rich if he wasnt raiding my fridge everytime he's here"

  
Walking out of his bedroom, Mingyu found Seokmin on his couch eating his last tub of ice cream while watching tv. "You dick! That was my last one!" Mingyu said, throwing his sweaty shirt towards his best friend.

  
"Gross, Gyu~" Seokmin grumbled, his mouth filled with chips he stuffed in his cheeks. Mingyu grimaced seeing him talk with his mouth full, "What's gross is you talking while dropping crumbs on my leather couch"

  
"I don't get it, you live alone in a big apartment yet you cant watch a horror movie with the ability to sleep after. You need a girlfriend or just need to get laid in general" Seokmin said, his face had smug written all over it.

  
Shoving him, hard. Mingyu said, "Not everyone can have a relationship like yours. You and Joshua have something...special" he shuddered at the memories of him catching them everytime he came over their apartment.

  
"Oh that reminds me, me and Josh stopped whatever we were" Seok said then taking a sip from his soda. Mingyu got schocked, him and Joshua were fuck buddies for a year and counting.

  
"What!?" Seokmin choked on his soda, suprised by Mingyu's outburst. "What?" Seokmin said calmly.

  
"What do you by what, i thought you liked him, isn't that why you stuck around for a year?"

  
"Liked him for sex, then yes. But like romantically, no. Besides, i have my eyes on someone lately, and he found someone he likes too. So we mutually agreed to break things off." Seokmin said shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal, which for him really wasn't.

Now Mingyu's interest was on Seokmin's new prey, it wasn't normal for his friend to pin over someone, it was usually the other way around. "Care to tell me who this person is? Is he in the industry? I can pry open some information from Seungkwan."

  
Before talking, Seokmin ate a spoonful of ice cream and said, "Choreographer actually, Kwon Soonyoung." His face now bright and got all smiley.

  
That's when Mingyu realized, "You like him don't you?!" he got all giddy from the thought of his best friend genuinely liking someone

  
Laughing, Seokmin suddenly put on a solemn face and said, "I mean I think so? I wanna ask him out and see where things go after.." now both of them were stuck in an awkward silence

  
Mingyu being considerate was the one who put them out of it. Sighing he said, "What time should we head to the festival?" He knew that he was gonna regret goung for the nth time but he saw his best friend's face break out one of his signature smiles. "Hahaha see i told you, we're gonna have fun! I'll head back and let's meet up at central in....2 hours?"

  
"Ah i need new friends." Mingyu got to the festival exactly after two hours, thrity minutes passed and Seokmin was still a no show.

  
"Gyu!" was heard from a distance and when he looked back he saw Seokmin with a blonde stranger.

  
“Rolling his eyes, Mingyu passively told his friend, "Im touched, you finally graced me with your presence" while putting a hand over his heart for 'effect'

  
Just shrugging it off, Seokmin just smiled at him sheepishly and said, "Hahaha I'm sorry, but i dragged Hoshi with us, since his friends had other plans"

  
The blonde boy, Hoshi, just looked up at Mingyu and causing his eyes to disappear, "Hello, I'm Kwon Soonyoung but people usually call Hoshi hehe....I'm sorry we we're late, i was being stubborn and shit" he said while squinting his eyes at Seokmin, clearly he didn't know that Mingyu was gonna be with them.

  
Great. Now I'm a fucking third wheel in a horror festival. Whoopy.

  
"You guys got your tickets right? Let's head inside, i wanna try 'the tag' at that building over there." Seokmin pointed over to a building that had a long line of people outside.

  
"The line's too long, what about we go try another?" Hoshi said grimacing at the the thought of standing in line for hours. Mingyu was liking this Hoshi guy, not because of him they avoided going through a horror place, okay maybe because of that, but the guy was truly nice

  
Silence engulfed them as they tried to think what they should do, well only the two of them, Mingyu was on his phone scrolling through instagram.

  
"Found it! You guys up for a movie marathon?" Hoshi smirked while he turned his phone around showing an ad for horror movie climax compilations, Seokmin took his phone and read the ad carefully, "It lasts for 4 hours, that okay for you?" looking at Hoshi

  
Mingyu felt the puke from the flirting they were doing and just coughed to get noticed. Once he had coughed, the two boys were ripped out of their staring contest and Hoshi just looked back at Mingyu then looked back at Seokmin, winking at the boy and said, "Sure, I'm up for it, I don't get scared that much, im pretty much down with it, How about you Mingyu?"

  
Before Mingyu could even voice out his answer, Seokmin cut him off and smiled widely at his crush, still red from the wink Hoshi had given him

  
"Of course he's down hahaha, let's go to the theatre come one," and dragged Hoshi away.  
Mingyu let out an exasperated sigh and just followed suit. He was behind them when his best friend turned around and just winked cheekily at him.  
  
Once they reached the theatre, it was filled with staff wearing costumes and the ticket boys scaring the people before they went inside a cinema, over all the festival this year got a lot of effort than the previous ones.

  
"Let's split up, guys." Hoshi said while looking aroung the lobby

  
"Yeah sure,how about we both go buy snacks and Mingyu will pick our seats?" Seokmin suggested while bumping shoulders with his best friend, indicating that he wanted to go alone with his crush.

  
Not really thinking much about it, Mingyu agreed and went to the ticket booth. After he got the tickets, he headed near the entrance where Seokmin and Hoshi were waiting

  
"Hyung!" He heard a familiar voice call out but wasn't sure who, so he just kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Mingyu Hyung!"

  
When he turned around he saw Seokmin's colleague Seungkwan and his boyfriend, Vernon.  
Seeing the younger he immediately smiled and said, "Hey Kwannie, you guys watching?" They both shook their heads and Seungkwan said,

  
"Nope, we just finished watching a while ago, we just met up with some of Nonie's friends that are gonna watch now," looking up at the taller, " Oh I forgot is Seokmin Hyung with you?"

  
"Yeah he is, wanna come and meet him?" While pointing his head to where Seokmin was waiting, "Okay sure"

  
The three of them were close to the cinema entrance when Seungkwan gasped and ran ahead of them, leaving the two confused but nevertheless ran up after him

  
"So you guys were going together, huh!? And you didn't even try to tell me! Is this why you closed the dance studio early Soonyoung hyung??" Seungkwan rambled in about how betrayed he felt since the two were dating behind his back

  
When Mingyu and Vernon got to them, the latter only shook his head and went towards his boyfriend. Probably to shut him up since people were starting to look

  
The older two were just laughing together until Seokmin broke away from his laughing fits and said, "We aren't dating Kwan, I mean not yet, we're getting there so hold your horses kay?"

  
"Oh, I see i see," Seungkwan said while looking back and forth between the smiley two.

"Ugh but dont forget to tell me stuff okay? I swear to god you all leave me out sometimes"  
Through the fits of giggles between the 5, a cellphone notification dinged, Vernon took out his phone and said, "Hyung's we got to go now, we're up for 'the tag' now" The two boys held hands and walked away, leaving the three

  
"Let's head inside guys, i think the movie already started" Hoshi said while intertwining his hands with Seokmin. Way to make me feel single guys, Mingyu thought.

  
They handed the tickets to the clerk near the door and when they were about to enter another clerk emerged from the shadows and screamed at them,

  
"Shit! What the fu-" Mingyu's string of curses got cut when he bumped into a person in the doorway, "God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too" he bowed and went straight to his friends.

  
The movie wasn't even at it's scariest part but Mingyu was already regretting his life choices, he couldn't take it anymore when the body of the exorcism victim started to walk in a bridge and made a jump scare

  
Scared for his life, Mingyu jumped up and landed himself on his best friend's lap.

  
"Uhm..." He heard the voice resonating through his chest. "You dick, you know how much i hate horror movies, just hold me till it's over" Mingyu pleaded and buried his head onto his best friend's neck

  
Every time a jump scare would happen, even if Mingyu didn't see it, he would bury himself more into Seokmin. Until he just started shaking out of fear, he felt a hand go into his hair and caress it gently. That seemed to calm Mingyu down, so he took a nice deep breathe and said, "What's the perfume you're using, it smells nice," and just rested his head onto the crook of his best friend's neck.

  
The movie was over. The lights were now on, but Mingyu was still on his best friend's lap. He was now at a state of peace when he heard a loud yell

  
"Gyu, get the fuck off! You're embarrassing!"

  
"You're the one fucking made me watch a horror movie, deal with it" and just buried himself more to his best friend wait. That voice wasn't resonating...

  
He felt himself being tapped on the legs and heard a calm yet pissed off voice say, "The movie's done, can you get off me now? My legs feel numb."

  
Well fuck. It's one thing to seat on a stranger's lap and have them coddle you but it's another thing when the stranger's cute.

  
Mingyu was quick to go up on his feet, and immediately bowed and said, "Fuck, I'm really really sorry, I was scared and thought that you were my best friend." He looked up and saw the cute stranger staring at him and then looked at Seokmin,

  
"Next time, don't bring your friend to scary movies alright? He was shaking in fear." He told Seokmin with a harsh look, and looked back down to Mingyu, held his shoulders and pulled him up, "Hey, it's ok but don't watch scary movies next time, the next stranger wont be as forgiving as me,"

  
With one last look at Mingyu, the stranger wore his face mask and headed outside.

  
Once the stranger was out of sight, Mingyu just turned red all over and looked back at his best friend laughing with his crush. "Gyu, fuck, im really, sorry, we just left for the bathroom, came back when the movie was finishing saw you sitting on someone's lap" he said between laughs

  
Completely embarrassed by what happened, Mingyu cursed under his breathe and decided that he was done for the night. "You guys have fun, I'm gonna head home now, I'm not gonna live down what happened tonight anytime soon"

  
Without another word, Mingyu walked straight to his car and headed home, as soon as he opened his apartment door, he headed for his fridge and downed a can of beer.

  
"That was so embarrassing, and he was cute, stupid Kim Mingyu got to make a fool out of himself for the nth time" he grumbled to himself while getting ready for bed.

  
Tucked under the covers with his bedside lamp on, Mingyu was reminded of one of the movies that played in the cinema, and got too scared to sleep.

  
So he just let his mind drift off to wherever just to get his mind off the horrors, and he soon fell asleep to the memory of that stranger caressing his hair to sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what your thoughts are! <3


	2. Work Ethic

It's been a week since Mingyu saw the stranger, and a week since he started drifting to sleep at the thought of him caressing his hair.

"Ahh, this can't be right," Mingyu gripped his hair in frustration and wriggled in his bed. Suddenly he laid down straight, eyes wide open and said, "I'm straight. I'm straight as a fucking pole." 

"Poles are made of steel, and can be bent with just the right amount of push" a voice interjected, Mingyu looked at his bedroom door and saw a smirking Seokmin leaning by the frame.

With the amount of time Seokmin spends in his apartment people would think he's homeless, that or he owns the place. But Mingyu likes to think it was the first one.

"You know you're trespassing in my apartment, right?" Mingyu told his best friend even if he was still staring up at the ceiling. 

Seokmin just smiled cheekily, "It's not trespassing when it's your best friend Gyugyu~" he said and jumped on top of Mingyu on his bed

Puffing his cheeks out, the taller tried to push him off, "The cops won't know that i know you, now get your fat ass off me" 

Which only resulted in his best friend laughing. But still Seokmin stood up and dusted him self off, "Don't you have a meeting at the company later? It's almost noon, get up"

Oh shit, he totally forgot about that. Wonwoo called him last night to tell him that they assigned him to a new model to work with. And he's praying that he/she wouldn't be like Sungbin who was a pain in the ass to shoot

Grunting to himself, Mingyu begrudgingly rolled out of the comfort of his bed and went out his room. The first thing he laid his eyes upon was Seokmin sitting on the counter and eating a granola bar?

Rolling his eyes, "Wow you brought food for yourself this time, and it's a healthy one too, what a great character development eh?" Mingyu said while searching for the can of coffee in his fridge,

Seokmin laughed and let a few crumbs slip from his mouth, "Soonyoung likes to eat healthy, so I'm trying the snacks he eats while working out." Growing impatient Mingyu still searching, shot back, "And how's that been working out for you?"

"Well for one..." He looked at the granola bar seriously "It tastes like horse shit." Digust painted his face, but he still was trying to eat it for the sake of dating his crush. "For two, i already took the canned coffee before i went to your room, i needed to rinse the goddamn taste out of my mouth" 

Mingyu looked at his best friend exasperated, and saw Seokmin drink from the coffee he was heavily looking for the past minute.

Huffing out in irritation, he stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready" he once again glared at his best friend, "Don't fucking eat my bagels." then went back to his bedroom.

After a five minute shower, Mingyu felt relieved since he finally got his mind off that stranger. He stepped out the shower and looked at himself in the mirror while drying his hair.

Deciding that he should atleast dress up a bit to look decent for his new model. Settling on white shirt with a large navy cardigan over it, pairing it with cream trousers. Leaving his hair untouched, he just put on specs for a final touch to make him look somewhat smart for the meeting later.

Ready for his meeting with an hour to spare, he thought that he and Seok could eat out instead of cooking here. Going out into his living room,   
"You look decent for the first time this week"

Mingyu looked at his bestfriend who was laying down in the living room. "Haha, now let's go, I don't feel like cooking today" getting his car keys, his glance now on Seokmin who didn't have plans to move

"So are we going or not" he asked the sack of flesh on his couch. Receiving a grunt in return, Mingyu chuckled as he was left without a choice, "I'm paying"

He never seen Seokmin move that quickly, now the guy was on his feet on the way to the door getting his shoes on. "You could've told me earlier"

Grabbing a small camera before he went out, just in case, he headed to the elevators where his best friend was waiting.

Mingyu pulled up his car to a restaurant down the block of their building, where they would always go to when work was packed.

When they both entered, they saw an available table and quickly went there. "Good afternoon, what can i get you for today?" a waitress asked

Mingyu didn't need to look at the menu and immediately said, "Ribeye steak, well done, with mashed potatoes and rice" after saying his order, him and the waitress shifted their gaze to Seokmin, who looked like he was having a hard time picking a dish.

After a bit, he sighed and said "I'll get a oglio e olio with lots of cheese" apologetic about taking a while to order, "Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." Leaving the two men by their table

Mingyu returned his gaze to his friend, "Okay tell me why you hesitated on your order," the boy just laughed to himself and scratched his head, "It's stupid, just leave it,"

An idea popped into his mind, "It's about Hoshi isn't?" When he saw Seokmin stand still for a second he knew he was right. "Uh-huh it is, now tell me until the food's here"

Sighing first, Seokmin gazed downwards and said, "I wanna look good in front of him, I realized that I really like him. I wanna be in a serious relationship with him, you know"

"I've known since i saw you two together at the festival last week, he's got you on a leash, Seok"   
"Oh..about that hahaha, we kinda uhm went home together when you left us"  
"God, i don't need to know what happens in your sex li-"  
"Uhm, excuse me gentlemen, but here are your orders" the lady awkwardly set our plates down infront of us and hurriedly walked away.

Both men grew flustered at the thought of the waitress hearing what they have been talking about and ate their food quietly and quickly so they could avoid maximum embarrassment.

Forgetting about the time, both of them stood up and paid for their meal and went straight to the company. Mingyu was gonna get an earful from Wonwoo and Jeonghan about being late, again. 

So he ran at full speed to the meeting room and opened the door with everything he has, "I know I'm sorry I'm late, but Seokmin was gonna talk about his sex life while we were eating but then the lady serving our food heard so we got real awkward and lost track of time, oh do you know that uhm Seok wants to date the choreograph-"  
"Ehem" Mingyu stopped rambling and looked at them.

Shit. The model was already there reading the contract, good thing he didn't turn around or else he would've been embarrassed the second time that day.

Wonwoo's eyes were glaring at him so hard, he should be six feet underneath by now and Jeonghan was trying his best not to laugh, trying to keep a professional face but failing miserably when he fell into a fit of giggles.

After a good minute of awkward tension, Jeonghan being the angel he was decided it was for introductions, "So!" Clasping his hands together, "Let's start on introductions? Since Mingyu here has finally graced us with his presence"

Going up to the table, Mingyu bowed his head "I'm sorry for the delay, I'm Kim Mingyu, your assigned photographer" after raising his head, he held out his hand, and looked at the face of his new model. Well fuck.

You know the universe has a really twisted mindset, it likes to screw people up huh? And it decided to let Mingyu's subject of sexual questioning be his new model. Wow, what luck. 

The stranger turned around, stood up and made eye contact with Mingyu, raised his eyebrows and furrowed them together, holding out his other hand, "Well, I didn't think we'd meet again. Xu Minghao, nice to meet you. Kim Mingyu~"

Xu Minghao. His name just rolled off the stranger's tongue perfectly. He would pay to hear that again. But back to the topic at hand, just when Mingyu thought his mind was cleared of that embarrassing night

The two just stood in front of each other, eye to eye fo awhile until a cough broke them out of their trance, they let go of their hands and took a seat on the table.

Wonwoo and Jeonghan shared a look on their faces that seemed to intimidate Mingyu, "So it seems that you and Mingyu are uhm...well acquainted. Then we'll just cut to the chase"

Wonwoo pulled out papers from his file and handed each of them a copy, "The contract states that you'll be taking on various brands, but you have the right to accept it or not, with the right reasons of course."

"Your assigned photographer will be shooting all your pictures for two months, at the end of the given time, we'll give you a choice to just work with the photographer that the brand'll provide or extend the contract with your photographer," Jeonghan continued 

"But don't worry, you're in good hands Mr. Xu, Mingyu is one of the best photographer in the industry. So you shouldn't have any doubts about that." Wonwoo stated while pointing at Mingyu

The three men shifted their gazes on the model sitting with them at the table, who was nodding at everything they were saying while skimming through the stapled contract.

"Hmmm the contract is great but" the three swore that their hearts skipped a beat, signings with models could be the easiest or the hardest things to do, and they're thought that it was going the latter, "you guys still haven't told me who's going to be my manager"

Relief washed over their faces when they realized that Minghao wasn't going to make crazy adjusments or demands to the contract and laughed it off. Jeonghan blushed when he realized that he forgot to introduce his role,  
"Sorry for that hehe, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, I'll be the one who's handling you when you work under the company"

Minghao skimmed through the contract again, making sure to check for hidden fine prints within it and made up his mind. He looked up and told Wonwoo, "Where do i sign?"

After a few minutes of signing and going over company regulations, the four stood up and headed out of the room, "You won't regret signing with us Mr. Xu" Wonwoo said with a smile

The chinese smiled widely for the first time since their meeting, "Please call me Minghao, I'm only 22 years old, you make me sound like im old" Jeonghan and Wonwoo's eyebrows raised up, "So you're about the same age as our Mingyu, great! You'll get along better then" the older said.

"Oh really?" Minghao looked at Mingyu who was lost in thought staring at him, suddenly turned red and looked forward, "We'll get along just great, i know it"

The four of them set up a tour for Minghao of the whole building, once they reached the fourth floor, Jeonghan said, "Here's the floor that contains all the studio and offices of our photographers, there were also studios downstairs but here the studios have props and themes, so that we can easily mix and match"

"From what i saw from your social media, your specialties are formal and street wear. Complete opposites but you pull them off exceptionally. That's why I think this'll be your favorite studio" Wonwoo opened a door to one of the biggest studios they had

The room had white walls with rough finishing and was split into large panels. Large windows littered one side of the room allowing natural light to come through. Different kinds of stools were in there, as well as blocks. Aligning the door was a station where models could get ready for the shoot. Overall, this was a studio that was almost made for Minghao.

"This place is beautiful." The model said while stepping inside the room and looking around, "Wanna test it out?" Jeonghan asked

A look of confusion struck the other three, "I mean Minghao could just freely pose however he wants and Mingyu here will take shots. Let's think of it as a welcoming shoot? And the photographer and model can build a bond together" he continued

Hope filled Hao's face, "Really? Is that okay? No one's gonna use the studio today?"  
Excitement rushing through his veins, when he saw the two nod their heads, he then looked at his cowardice photographer who has been lost in his thought ever since they met each other.

Feeling the stare of three men on him, Mingyu snapped out of his daze, "Ah hehe, what was it?" He rubbed his neck as he felt it getting hot from embarrassment.   
"Wanna test out some shots? So that you and Minghao can perform comfortably with each other." Jeonghan explained.

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Haha why not right haha" 

Jeonghan had this hidden glint in his eyes, "Okay, me and Wonwoo'll step back and let you guys do your thing"

Mingy looked at the camera hanging around his neck, "Uh I'm sorry I couldn't bring my best camera, I didn't expect to shoot today, so i just bought this one just in case"

Leaving his gaze on the room's details, Minghao said, "It's not the camera that makes up the photographer's skills" and smiled at Mingyu who quickly got flustered

"So what would you like to do?" Mingyu asked his new model, letting him have his own creative freedom, so he could get to know his style of posing and what he's comfortable with.

On the other side of the room was the supervisor and their manager talking with each other.  
"Okay, I know I'm not the inly one who's sensing their sexual tension right?" Jeonghan said, his eyes still on the two.  
"Even a blind man sees their sexual tension"  
"Bet a hundred that they had a one night stand"  
"Hmmm Gyu said he's straight though, bet a hundred that Mingyu made a fool of himself infront of Minghao"  
"How do you say that?"  
"Tch, it's Mingyu, Han. He always embarrasses himself."  
"Good point"

"Can we shoot on that couch over there?" Minghao pointed at the brown leather couch sitting at the side of the room. Mingyu looked at where he was pointing and looked back at the model's outfit, it suited the set well.

Nodding in agreement, Mingyu told Minghao, "Sure that'll work well with your style right now but let's move the couch near the wall for a softer light" Agreeing with the taller, the two moved the couch just how Mingyu suggested, completely forgetting the tension between them.

Taking a few steps back, both of them felt happy with their arrangement. Minghao then took a seat on the couch, clasping his hands together, "What would you like me to do now?" 

Feeling the returning tension, Mingyu quickly explained, "Well since we haven't worked with each other, I'd like you to pose whatever feels natural to you, to know what poses are comfortable for you."

Minghao felt impressed, the pat people he worked with were very adamant on what they wanted him to do. This was one of the few times he was allowed to freely pose. "Then I should get started then right?"

Mingyu who smiled tightly at the man infront of him, "Whatever works for you, I'll just be following your movements and shooting them with the camera. I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

Okay now Mingyu started to second guess his words. Did that come off wrong for Minghao, the guy suddenly blushed after Mingyu finished his statement, but quickly shook it off.

Minghao being the professional he is, quickly started to work. Putting a hand under his jaw, his fingers grazing his neck and stared into oblivion, giving Mingyu a good picture of his profile

Being quick to follow, Mingyu adjusted himself and quickly took shots of the beautiful man in front of him. Minghao glanced back at Mingyu, all focused on him. It gave Minghao a boost in his confidence.

Deciding to be a bit daring, he took of his glasses and laid back on the couch, lifting up one of his legs on it, leaving the other draped down. Giving the camera, more likely Mingyu, a sultry look. 

From Mingyu's point of view, he found the other utterly gorgeous. When he had laid down, Mingyu's thoughts wondered off to provicative images. Trying to shake off the thought, Mingyu focused on the model infornt of him

"Horror" he said, and quickly snapped a photo when Minghao's face lost it's focus for a split second. Lowering his camera, he pressed media, to look at the last photo he took

"Perfect." Mingyu mumbled to himself, this was a look he wanted to keep for himself  
"Can I see?" A voice from behind him suddenly said

Surprised Mingyu ended up falling on his ass, he looked up and saw Minghao leaning down, away from his spot on the couch. Chuckling "Still scared as ever" Minghao said, shaking his head.

Going on his knees, Minghao leaned forward to Mingyu and moved his head next to his. "Why are you acting so uncomfortable being this close?" Returning his head infront of the taller. 

Mingyu's heavy breathes was heard, as he was about to answer he got cut off by someone  
"Hao hyung!" And from the door appeared Seungkwan along with Jun, a dancer from the company

The Chinese stood up from his knees and gave Mingyu a sultry glance before making his way to his friends.

High fiving Jun and with Seungkwan hugging him, they looked very close. Now, Mingyu put the two ideas together and figured that, maybe Minghao was the friend that Kwan and Vernon met at the theatre last week.

"So you signed the contract huh?" Jun asked his fellow chinese friend  
"Well being solo was tiring" Minghao explained  
"And your assigned photographer is Gyu-hyung, so you're in great hands!" Kwan happily said, pointing behind him at the taller who was still flustered from the previous events, "That guy is always being chased after models and brands, for his skills and even his looks"

The three then turned their eyes on Mingyu. "As i observed, I honestly thought he was a model at first" Minghao stated.   
"Well, he models here and there when he wants to but photography was always his thing" Kwan explained to him  
Slowly the three were talking to themselves

Mingyu who was oblivious of being talked about a while ago, was still hung up on what Minghao did. His provocative thought are now unshakable. And he slowly started getting hot all over

"-right Mingyu?" Snapped out of his thoughts, Mingyu quickly turned his head at the trio, so quick that Minghao thought he'd have whiplash.

"Uhm sorry again haha but i didn't quite get what you said" Mingyu apologized  
Jun laughed it off and said, "It's okay, you've always been stuck in your head at times. But we're gonna go clubbing later, to celebrate Minghao joining, you're up for it right?" Looking at Mingyu hopefully  
"Uhh, I don't know Hyung I'm not sure, who's gonna drive?"   
"Don't worry about that, Woo and Han will come with us. Wonwoo doesn't like it when I drink without him" Jun said while pointing at his boyfriend,  
"Because the last time you did, you grinded on a married man and got punched in the face" Wonwoo said with disapproval 

Seungkwan had enough of the couple's bickering and said, "So you'll come right, hyung?"  
"Uhm yeah sure" Mingyu said as he was exchanging looks with Minghao, who winked at him when he agreed to go.  
Minghao then smiled widely, "Great we'll have fun later then, let's all meet at Eros by 10" 

The only thought on Mingyu's mind is, how was he going to survive working with someone who is partially turning gay for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating these two days, so I made this chapter longer than the first one. Please let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
